Reptile Of The Leaf
by Raccly e.r 17
Summary: When Naruto returns home after the time skip he finds something unexpected./ Kakashi's offspring fic with twists unlike many others. Being Revised properly in another story post. 'Trials of a Ninja'.
1. Altered Home With A Twist

Reptile Of The Leaf

Summer: This takes place during the 3 years after Sasuke left with Orochimaru and Naruto trained with Jaraiya he returns to Kohona expecting to be greated bt his old friends and teachers, but after meeting back up with Sakura and Kakashi he finds that things arn't going to go acording to plan, because of three big changes. ( Not a Sakura/Kakashi, sorry)

A/N: First off I'd just like to say, the first chap starts my story off...slow, and may not seem to interesting. But trust me, I have alot in store for this story. Oh and by the way, you may wanna try and read the manga, or brush up on 'shippuuden' if you don't already know bought the 3 year time skip. It has alot to do with this. Half the stuff in this is actually in the manga, sept stuff having to do with my characters and in different wording and such.

ok! now that I've annoyed you to death with my rambling, if you even did bother to READ THIS instead of skiping ahead,(though im pretty sure with those caped words I just got alot of people ta read this ) on with the story!

Prologue:

"Heh, everything's just how I remembered it!" yelled the young teen from a tree on the horizon of the village he called home.

"I bet everyone will be totally excited to see me again! Better not keep 'em waiting any longer!" He said as he took off into the lush life filled village.

Chapter 1:

Futher down in Kohana a jonin was leaning against a wall in a calm and non-crowded city taking part in his favorite pastime.

"Kakashi sensei! Hey!"

Kakashi lifted his head and greeted the young ninja.

"Hello there Naruto, I was wondering when you'd be returning. Welcome back"

"Heh, thanks sensei! I see your still reading that book too! I guess not much has changed." Naruto said as he put his arms behind his head with a grin.

"Things may seem the same, Naruto, but believe me, things have changed."

"Huh?" Naruto whirled around, grin dissolved into confusion, saw someone he remembered perfectly from his old squad.

"Oh! Sakura! I didn't know you were here! Hey!" Naruto said gaining his grin back.

"I've _been_ here, doing what you left the village to do. Train." She says, matter-of-factly.

"You've been training to? I guess were both way stronger!" The blonde teen laughed.

"I think _I'll_ be the judge of that." Said Kakashi as he stood up straight while closing and putting away his book.

This got both of the teen ninja's attention. They both turned to him in question, and awaiting an answer. Finally they got that answer.

"You two are to be tested once more. Its the same as the first time. You must each retrieve a bell from me. Think you two are up for it?" The jonin questioned.

The two turned and looked at each other, smirked and swiftly turned to him again.

"Yeah, were ready for it Kakashi sensei! And this time we won't take as long to do it either, believe it!"

Kakashi smiles (not that it could actually be seen by anyone) and said: "Good, follow me"

Later that day:

"Well, congratulations, even though you two tricked me...you've passed my test. "

"WOOOOWHOO! " Naruto screamed out, hopping into the air happily.

"OH - YEAH! " Sakura yelled. (_Inner Sakura: CHA! You bet we tricked you! You never even saw it coming!_**) **

Naruto suddenly stopped when he felt a insistent growling in his stomech. He frowned and closed his eyes, puting a hand over his stomech.

"Ah, man! After all that's gone on today, I could really go for some ramen right about now!" Naruto announced.

"Yeah, im kinda hungry too. " Sakura added in, agreeing with Naruto for once.

"Hmm...well, I guess I _could_ treat you guys to dinner...after all you guys _did_ pass my tes-" Kakashi's words were cut off by Naruto's outburst of food induced excitment.

"Really Kakashi Sensei?! Well what are you waiting for?! Lets go eat!!"

Kakashi sighed and began walking. A few minutes later and a few more minutes of walking, it didn't seem they were heading for Naruto's favorite ramen shop.

"Hey, what gives! This isn't the way to the ramen shop! " The blonde ninja complained.

"Bingo. "

" '_bingo' _? What do you mean '_bingo' _?" Naruto nearly shouted.

"I _mean_ were not going to the ramen shop." The jonin responded calmly.

"Wha? Why? If were not goin' to the ramen shop then were are we goin' ?" He asked.

Kakashi responded with a quick reply of: "You'll find out when we get there"

"Sensei...your not making any sense..." Sakura added in. Naruto had a point...where _were_** they going? **

Sakura got no response so she tried again. " Sensei, we're not even heading in the direction of any food places...Were heading towards the homes. "

" Again, bingo. "

"..."

Neither knew what to say to that. So was he taking them to...his house?

" Kakashi sensei, your taking us to your house? " Sakura asked.

" Well I have dinner waiting at home and I don't think food should ever go to waste. So yes, I am. The food should aleady be ready. "

" We get to finally see what your house looks like! This might be fun after all! " Naruto said, arms behind his head again as he laughed.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a house in the fare back, behind the rest of the houses, that seemed to be where they were headed. It was shaded and calm looking, nearly hiden under the trees that swayed in the light breez of the on coming night.

" Hey! Thats gadda be it! Alright! Where there! Food time! " Naruto shouted and took off runing to the house.

"Ah man! I can't wait! I bet dinner is ganna be something great! Like a whole lot of ramen! " He said to himself as he neared the house.

"Grrrrr! Naruto! You can't just burst into someone elses house like that! You should ATLEAST wait for Kakashi sensei and me! " Sakura shouted after him.

Naruto didn't hear her seeing as he was being guided by his stomech. His mind kicked back into action when he was haulted by an onslot of kunai fly out at him from above.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK?! " Naruto screamed as he quickly stopped runing and started dodging all the flying sharp bombs from the sky.

Sakura stopped walking instently and watched the scene unfold before her.

Naruto must have dodged atleast a couple dozen kunai before he triped over his foot and fell backwards. ' _oh no! One of those kunai are ganna hit me for sure! ' _**As soon as he hit the ground he clenched his eyes shut, readying himself for the pain of his body being throttled by kunai. But no more came. No pain. No sound but the wind. **

" What the- ? " He slowly opened his eyes, but didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. A kunai was held at his throat within seconds. Naruto squaked out in surprise at having been caught off guard.

" Stay were you are ninja! You won't be breaking into this home while im around! "

" Huh? " Naruto looked up to find a small child that looked to be no more then 8, or around the age of Konohamaru.

The child had lazy and bored eyes that were currently filled with serious furry. He wore a black tank top shirt with black pants that glisened blue making them seem a different color. To add to the look he had long white bandage wraps wraped around his hands, waist, waist, and ankles. As for pysical aperences he had short light gray-ish brown hair that spiked at the bottom at his neck and bangs that hung over his light black eyes.

Just as soon as Naruto realized it was a child doing all this he composed himself and jumped backwards onto his feet.

" Twerp! How dare you! I wasn't ganna break in! I was invited here for dinner by my sensei! So back off! " naruto Shouted at the kid. But naruto's insults and yelling didn't even fase the young boy. He Merly narrowed his eyes.

" Its ok, Kagashi, these two are my students I informed you of. " Kakashi sayed calmly calmly as he slowly walked up to the two with Sakura close by.

The boy turned to Kakashi and looked back and forth between Naruto and Sakura.

He straightened his posture and swung the kunai he had held to Naruto's neck earlier around his index finger and swiftly packaged it away in his pouch on his leg that carried other numorous wepons.

" I apoligize. I hope I didn't hurt you or your friend."

" yea I forgive ya, but next time you'd better think twice before tryin' to pull that again. Because next time I won't hesitate like I did to knock you out cold. " Naruto said braging.

The kid now known as Kagashi averted his eyes and mumbled out. " I'd like to see you try..."

Naruto growled and yelled again. "Argh! What was that?! Your asking for it kid!"

Kagashi lifted his head back up to Naruto and ground his teeth baring them to Naruto in annoyence and a struggle to mind his place with someone older then him.

Sakura stepped up to Naruto and Kagashi and sighed. "Eh, lay off the kid Naruto. He was just guarding the house." Naruto turned to her and gave her a funny look at her words and she thought over what he must of been thinking.

" Hey, Kakashi sensei, why _do_** you have some little kid gaurding your house?" **

" Well he needed an extra hobby so I gave him this job. And he lives here anyways. its his home too. "

"WHAT?! " Naruto and Sakura shrieked in union.

Kagashi walked up to Kakashi and looked up at him. Kakashi smiled, his eyes softened, and placed a hand on the boys head.

"Sensi...do you run a daycare or something?" Sakura asked trying to ignore her other suspition as to why a child would be living at his house. Before Kakashi could answer, the door to the house opened and another child poked his head out.

This child had dark gray hair that spiked out of the open door and disapeared behind it leaving the only other visible hair beyond his eye brows to be his bangs that almost covered his eyes.

Sakura looked at the child while smiling and figured her origonal theory must have been correct.

" So I'm right! You do run something like a daycare!" Sakura anounced with confidence. She turned to Naruto but his expression melted her smile.

"No Sakura...I...Don't think thats it...his eyes...look at his eyes Sakura." Naruto comanded in a shaky whisper.

Sakura swolled hard and slowly turned back to the child at the house door.

" H-his eyes! There different colors! But...his left eye...its..."

A/N: Mwahahaha! Cliff hanger! lol, dont worry people, im not THAT cruel. The next chap is already typed out and will either be posted after I've gotten at least one or two comments.

Feel free ta tell me what you think of it. What you liked about it, what annoyed you, what you think shouldn't have happened, or any questions. Whatever you feel the need ta say about it. But again, trust me, I have alot in store for this story! So please give it a chance and tell me what you think!


	2. Revised, link and info

x

x

x

x

x

x

I'm sorry to say, I don't think I'm going to finish this one. If there's enough people that want me to continue with this specific storyline then I shall.

BUT I'm alerting my readers that as far as right now I'm revising it in another fic with a bit of a different storyline I thought would be better.

x

Here's the link to the revised version, called Trials of a Ninja:

.net/s/5622363/1/Trials_of_a_Ninja

x

And ofcorse I'm going to respond to my readers before I fully abandon this version lol. So heres my replys-

* * *

Polish: thanks for the input, I agree I'm not doing anymore bold typing lol. Looks terrible. I'm sorry to say though that I don't plan to continue or edit this storyline unless I get enough people requesting so. Otherwise I'm revising it to a generally different storyline with the same basics I had for this one. If you'd like to read the revised please go to the link above, and if you'd still like me to update and edit this just request. =)

beotch: XDD thanks I'm glad I could humor you

FrozenSkies: yeps pretty much xD but the story to how he got married, who it is, where she is, and why is what I think is ganna be loved the most by my readers and fellow Kakashi lovers. ^^ That plot will also be in Trials of a Ninja, so you should go to that one as well.

Sesshou's ward: lol no I didn't but I hoped ^^ buuut sadly as you can see my good friend I'm murdering this version. =c unless I get some requests. Can't not give the people what they want. xD Either way I think the revised version is a bit better, a bit more serious but better rounded. Again though its up to the readers. ^^

: yes I realize Kakashi wasn't born with the Sharigan, he's not a Uchiha or carries any blood. It's just a small part of my plot. I realize my story doesn't make much sense yet but I promise i've brain stormed my work with several people to give the best material I can to my readers. I ask you and my other readers to please keep faith in me. =)

purple puma: Thanks! I feel terrible that I'm denying your request, but if you still want an update of ROTL now or after you check out Trials of a Ninja then tell me so and I may. ^^

Gothic Tigress: I'm glad I've got you thinking. I love that element of writing. =3 Again as I've been telling my other readers and reviewrs I'm pretty much murdering this version unless still requested to be edited and updated(no bold type lol). You should check out the revised version in another fic post above, its captures the same element more thoroughly and I think is better rounded. But I'd like to know what you think so please let me know.

Keiko-Shinai: I knooow. I'm terribly sorry about the typos, I didn't take care of this fanfic like I should've. it's been neglected terribly. =c and yeah I realized that a while after writing it and taking in the reviews. I need to tone down the spazzy although people seem to like to some degree so I'm giving you guys the option to have me continue this,the new one or both. XD! thanks, I've always loved the cliffhangers and hated when the writers didn't update ever (like me). ; but alright. I'll also pm you ^^ I'd like to check out your work too. I'm sure by now (since it took me forever to get to my writing again) you've got great work

Chelsey/ Chemo: XD lol you will endure my cliff hangers!! Endure them FOREVER!! XD but yes. you must also check out the revise. Because its great. Orgasmic even.

* * *

x

x

x

x

Okies, thats it for this. As I've said, please tell me what you want. If you want me to continue this anyways, please tell me in a review or pm. Otherwise feel free to go check out the revise Trials of a Ninja. it's quick summery is right here.

x

2 brother jonin, the curious existing sons of Kakashi go through their new lives as ninjas as they cop with the typical trials of becoming a ninja, the murder of their mother, and a skitso younger brother that wants them dead in the assumption that they killed her.

Who killed her? Who was she? So many things are left to be answered in this fanfiction filled with twists and annoying cliff hangers. Enjoy.


End file.
